chatrollfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Diego and Other Assorted Down Songs
Diego and Other Assorted Down Songs é o primeiro álbum de músicas do Chatroll. A peça compila canções que abrangem diversas épocas do grupo, indo de 2010 à 2016. Além disso, praticamente todos os membros principais e aqueles que já não fazem mais parte do chat têm envolvimento nas músicas ou são mencionados ao longo do álbum. Foi lançado em dezembro de 2016, logo depois da produção Diego Fanfare, o terceiro vídeo musical sobre o Diego. O álbum contém diversas músicas não-lançadas, das quais algumas já foram escutadas por stereo mix no TS enquanto outras são completamente inéditas, e versões completas de canções como as encontradas nos vídeos musicais do Diego. O nome e a capa são inspirados pelo álbum Layla and Other Assorted Love Songs, da banda Derek and the Dominoes, de Eric Clapton. Tracklist *Faixa 2 lançada em 2010. *Faixas 11 e 12 lançadas em 2011; faixa 22 produzida no mesmo ano, mas nunca finalizada. *Faixas 6, 7, 8 e 13 produzidas em 2012, mas nunca lançadas. *Faixas 4 e 5 lançadas em 2013; faixa 1 produzida no mesmo ano, mas nunca lançada. *Faixas 3, 9, 10 e 18 lançadas em 2014; faixa 20 produzida no mesmo ano, mas nunca lançada. *Faixas 14 à 17 lançadas em 2016; faixa 19 produzida no mesmo ano para o vídeo Derp Plays 4, ainda não lançado; faixa 21 produzida no mesmo ano exclusivamente para este álbum. Faixas 'Extended Porcos' Essa peça, como o nome já diz, é uma versão estendida da música Porcos no Quintal, da banda Exxótica. Após a original se tornar uma piada interna do grupo, sendo tocada e mencionada com frequência, Vini fez essa versão em 2013 que conta com a repetição de diversos trechos de guitarra e letras modificadas. Além disso, essa é a primeira canção a conter os gritos de Diego sincronizados com a música (apesar disso acontecer apenas durante o solo final), sendo uma espécie de precursora aos vídeos musicais sobre o Diego que viriam mais tarde. Apesar dessa ser a primeira vez que está sendo disponibilizada, a música foi tocada frequentemente no TS via stereo mix em 2013, chegando a ser indicada a Edição de som do ano no Nóscar deste ano. 'Celso Libera Geral' Essa é a única peça que não é uma produção do Chatroll, já que o áudio é de uma redublagem do seriado gay High School Musical, mas o fato da letra ter se fixado na mente de praticamente todos os membros e de ter uma enorme ligação com o Celso de 2010 fez com que fosse inclusa no álbum, além de ser a única música que representa o ano citado. 'Letra' Não aguento mais ser pressionado Todo mundo pega no meu pé Ninguém liga pros meus sentimentos Ficam dizendo: Será que ele é? (Sai do armário) Tô cansado de mentir (Se revela) Meu sonho é virar travesti (Solta a franga) Francamente, eu não tô nem aí O cu é meu e eu dou Para quem eu quiser refrão: Eu sou pintosa, uso rosa, e daí? Vou dar porrada em quem discutir Não vou deixar mais ninguém me reprimir Libero, libero, libero, libero sim. Já me joguei na sauna e já me montei Agora eu quero revelar que sou gay Meu cu pra quem se incomodar, vai se fuder Libero, libero, libero, libero sim. Eu queria ser "cabelelero" Umas "criente" até arrumei Mas, as "racha" fica me "alisano" Ai que nojo, "até empolei"! Eu não vou mais me esconder E se o povo parar de me encher Juro por Yves Saint Laurent Que nunca mais vou me montar com o sutiã da minha irmã -refrão- Sou goiaba! Tô pegando no taco E batendo nas bolas Acabei de lembrar Tenho que me depilar Uh, adoro um perito! Foi um negão Que me pegou Foi minha primeira vez Tinha um pauzão Confesso q doeu Ele enfiou tudinho em mim Rola no meu cu Ai de mim! Eu não vou deixar Nenhuma bicha me gongar Eu sou um gato Sei que arraso Quero liberar geral Chupo piroca e bato punheta assim Libero-me! Já me joguei na sauna e já me montei Agora eu quero revelar que sou gay Meu cu pra quem se incomodar, vão se fuder Eu libero sim! 'Batalha de Rap' De 2014, essa faixa é um trecho retirado do vídeo Polo Norte vs Teamspeak, em que o Papai Noel participa de uma batalha de rap que estava acontecendo em uma das salas. As rimas improvisadas e sem sentido criadas por Jordan se tornaram icônicas e fizeram deste um dos momentos mais marcantes de sua série. '''  Letra'''   Não tem horário pra ver Que horas são Você não sabe de nada Vai procurar a sua noz NOEL: Eu também quero participar da batalha de rap. MATEUS: Quem quer talk? NOEL: Eu. MATEUS: Tá bom então. Ele pediu talk, então ele começa. Duas rimas de cada, Mateus Gamer na batida, vai Noel, você começa. NOEL: A sua mãe é minha Meu pau no seu cuzão Vão chupar uma piroca Seus filhos da putão Minecraft é uma bosta Chupa uma costa Chupando uma piroca de róla Nada mal para um boçal Retardado mental MATEUS: O Noel fica usando O Google Tradutor Vou mandando um aqui Vê se para no… MATEUS: Ai, me enrolei… Vai usar Google Tradutor Vou falando, é aqui Vê se se liga no mano Aqui é de verdade Não precisa dessas porra Quero ver mandar Mão a toa NOEL: Ninguém pode me vencer Sou o Google Tradutor Meu pau é de Natal Natal é um oral Oral sua mãe faz Nada mal pra um bóça Retardado mental Eu sou o papai noel. 'Battle Against a Diego' Battle Against a Diego é a primeira música que sincroniza gritos do Diego junto de uma letra - cantada por Vini - a uma música de um jogo, neste caso a tema de batalha Battle Against a Machine (Earthbound, SNES). Lançada em 2013, essa é a peça que abre o vídeo musical inicial sobre o Diego, o qual compartilha o mesmo nome da música.   'Letra'   LoL ele leva a sério Essa bosta Só sabe jogar isso Rebolando na bosta Perdeu na 8a série E vai continuar a perder Os pais dele o odeiam Esse cara é muito down Zoações São infinitas Com este cara Que é down Fica puto Muito fácil Fala merda Ele downza 'Diego Means Business!' Vinda do mesmo vídeo da faixa anterior, essa aqui é utilizada como a música de encerramento e une os gritos do Diego à tema Pokey Means Business!, do boss final de Earthbound. A versão encontrada neste álbum tem aproximadamente o dobro de duração da que aparece no musical, já que os gritos sincronizados continuam até o fim da música base – no vídeo, os gritos cessam na metade da canção após dar tela azul. Junto da faixa anterior, essas duas deram ao vídeo Battle Against a Diego um Nóscar de Melhor edição de som durante a edição de 2013 da premiação. 'Leti de Squifáu' Direto de 2012, essa faixa é basicamente uma versão da tema Skyfall, de Adele, cantada pelo Loquendo. Tem algumas referências a elementos muito presentes de seu ano de produção, como Naha e Bolão, e o Locutor Sustenido, uma brincadeira com o áudio de MSN no qual o Loquendo lia o link da página da letra de Skyfall do site Vagalume, pronunciando o símbolo # como sustenido. Está sendo lançada pela primeira vez neste álbum, mas já foi escutada por certos membros via stereo mix no TS. 'Levando LoL a Sério' Outra faixa vinda de 2012, foi criada por Vini especialmente com o intuito de encher o saco do Diego por - como o nome já diz – levar LoL a sério. É simplesmente a música Boing Boing Boing da série 31 Minutos acompanhada de Vini falando sem parar “Levando LoL a sério” e de gritos incessantes e sem sincronia de Diego. Era utilizada com frequência no stereo mix em 2012, mas uma versão infinita que nunca teve seu fim mostrado. Assim como a faixa anterior, também está sendo lançada pela primeira vez apenas este ano. Contudo, já foi utilizada no vídeo indicado ao Nóscar HAUEHAUE TS TS e até mesmo ganhou o prêmio de Música do ano em 2012, por incrível que pareça. 'Morello Chupou' Também de 2012, Morello Chupou é uma criação de Celso que foi utilizada quando hackeou o site gaymer de Morello, deixando essa música tocando de fundo. É uma composição bem crua e bagunçada que usa a música You Spin Me Round como background (kyo 24 pqp) e conta com a voz de membros como Vini, Jordan, Nugem, Celso e também de um amigo dele que não se sabe quem é. 'More Troublesome Diegos' Essa é a primeira música do segundo vídeo musical sobre o Diego, que também compartilha do mesmo nome. Segue o mesmo formato das canções anteriores, sincronizando os gritos de Diego à tema Mr. Batty Twist, de Mother 3. A letra criada e cantada por Vini, apesar de ofensiva, se mostrou cativante e é lembrada com certa frequência pelos membros do grupo.   'Letra'   O Diego é um garoto down Que insiste em fazer coisas downs Nunca fez algo de útil na vida Ele prefere ficar chupando uma róla Mas enquanto seus pais retardam Ele fica jogando LoL Puta merda, que garoto down Quando será que ele vai aprender? Mas o dia continua escuro E esse garoto continua down Ele toma mamadeira gozada E diz que “tá gostoso, mãe” Mas eu me indigno com isso A fotossíntese não é difícil Uma planta não joga LoL Quando será que ele vai aprender? 'Aranha The World' Assim como a faixa anterior, essa também faz parte do vídeo More Troublesome Diegos. É tocada na parte que Diego se torna uma “aranha the world” e contém os diálogos desta. De maneira parecida com o musical anterior, a tema que serve de base para a sincronia dos gritos também é do boss final do jogo (que é até o mesmo personagem). Diferente do vídeo original de sua aparição, aqui a música não termina abruptamente e teve os diálogos da seção “espacial” removidos. 'Goldenpica' Essa clássica música marcou o nascimento de um dos maiores ícones do Chatroll - a Goldenpica. Lançada logo no início de 2011, a letra cantada por Vini é super gay e descreve a facção criada pelos membros do grupo durante as partidas de Gartic, que lotava as salas do jogo com seus integrantes para desenhar pirocas douradas. Essa paródia da tema do filme 007 Contra GoldenEye é a primeira música de produção autoral do grupo e teve até mesmo um clipe produzido por Jordan e colocado no canal do Celso do YouTube.   'Letra'     See the gozo on the água  Ela brilha no escurinho  As pessoas se assustam quando a vêem  No ventinho eu sinto uma brisa...  Goldenpica, eu vi o bagulhão  Goldenpica, satisfaz meu prazer  Goldenpica, novo estilo de artistas  Mas só uma chupada vai arrepiar os pelos do saco...  Você nunca soube que eu sempre curti uma pica quando criança  Você nunca soube a sensação que é ser aquele metido por último  Você nunca soube dos dias, e noites, que eu chorei por essa piroca  Mas agora minha hora chegou  E essa piroca agora é toda minha!  Vejo-o andar com aquilo balançando  Sinto o cheiro do GoldenGozo  As garotas, elas sentem repugnância  Mas na fakçaum nós temos uma, bem fiel!  Goldenpica, não é GoldenXana  Goldenstruz é o nosso mascotinho  Goldenpica... Cuidado! Vai te traumatizar!  E não vai demorar muito para isso acontecer...  Você nunca soube como demorou para me tornar o que eu sou hoje  Você nunca soube a sensação de estar tão perto e errar o buraco  É uma taça de gozo dourado  Que eu tenho pra vocês bem hoje  Vingança, é um prazer, que está em nosso sangue  Agora prepare-se pra penetraaaaaaaaaaaaaar  Com a Goldenpica! Golden, Goldenpica!  A Goldenpica! Goldenpicaaaaaaa! 'You Know My Name, Now Die' Para um ano pouco lembrado do Chatroll, até que 2011 está bem representado neste álbum. Vinda de um ideia de Celso de fazer algo avantgarde e lançada em meados do ano citado, essa peça desconcertante foi originada durante uma gravação no TS em que pelo menos quatro membros deixaram o stereo mix ligado e ficaram colocando sons e músicas aleatórias. O resultado foi essa bizarrice ecoada que é a maior música do álbum por uma bela margem de diferença, com 18 minutos de duração. 'Sou Gay' Cantada por SS em 2012, a menor canção do álbum simplesmente conta a história de um Diego gay e seus aspectos de bixa. Ao fim, o Loquendo pode ser escutado dizendo “E é mesmo” em resposta a tudo que foi dito na letra, referenciando o fato de SS ser o verdadeiro gay nessa história toda.   'Letra'  Sou Diego Com mulher meu pau não sobe Sou chegado é num nego Gosto mesmo é de homem Eu sou viadão Quero dar pra um negão Quico mais que sanguessuga Sou mulherzinha na suruba A-arrombado Meu cu não é apertado Com ele eu faço amor E cabe uma roda de trator Pra te endurecer Pra te endurecer O meu nome é Diego e eu assumo Eu sou gay 'Diego Fanfare' Após dois anos, 2016 trouxe um novo vídeo musical sobre o Diego, iniciado com essa canção que uniu seus gritos à tema de batalha do jogo Paper Mario de N64. Mais uma vez, a letra foi criada e cantada por Vini, englobando diversos assuntos da vida do membro “down” (s2 Diego) do Chatroll. Essa música teve uma versão produzida em 2014, mas foram feitas mudanças na letra para sua inclusão no vídeo Diego Fanfare, já que a canção era bem mais ofensiva devido à maneira que Vini agia antes da metade de 2014. Essa versão original pode ser escutada na faixa 19 do álbum. 'Letra'   Vai, viadinho! Diego down tá na área! Se bobear ele vai chupar o seu pau! (Porque ele joga um LoLzinho) Ele é muito down! Tem uma placa de metal em sua cabeça chapada Dá interferência na rádio Ele é muito down! Ele quer viajar pro Quebec Mas não sabe nem o que é o verb to be Seus pais iriam o ensinar, mas preferiram tomar leite quente Então o Dieguinho disse que o baskara era uma receita de nozes (tipo o Kakau) A professora falou “que merda tu disse?” (Mas ele apenas sorriu) Ele é muito down! (LoL) Ele joga vôlei mas não consegue dar uma manchete Mas 69 com o priminho (fogo neles) Ele é muito down! Pois foi violentado por causa Do Draven que dá linha na pipa (É aqui que o Draven brilha) 'Diego's Rage' Também parte do musical Diego Fanfare, essa peça toca no momento em que Diego engaja em uma batalha com o Vini e o Todescasto. É a tema Bowser's Rage do Paper Mario com os gritos do Diego e alguns coros realizados por Vini. A versão completa só se encontra nesse álbum, que conta com a introdução da música e o final dela, já que no vídeo a peça acaba antes de seu final de fato. 'A Wish of Mega Man' Pela primeira vez nos vídeos musicais do Diego, mais de duas músicas aparecem no terceiro vídeo da franquia. A Wish of Mega Man é a terceira peça da produção, uma versão gospel da música que toca no Paper Mario na parte em que a Peach reza para dar forças ao Mario, essa substituída pela Pasquale no vídeo. O coral dessa canção conta com as vozes do Vini (fino e grosso), do Celso e do Mus. Como uma espécie de medley com as músicas que foram utilizadas no vídeo, essa faixa também contém um trecho da tema de batalha do Final Fantasy VII, do remix de Mario 64 com a participação da Rivelina falando de x-bacon e da tema do anime Beyblade. 'King of the Downs' A última faixa representando o vídeo Diego Fanfare é a tema do final boss do Paper Mario junta dos gritos de Diego. Devido aos diversos diálogos e efeitos sonoros da cena em que essa peça aparece, é difícil de escutar todos seus detalhes, algo que também acontece com a Diego's Rage, porém, assim como esta, a versão deste álbum é livre de efeitos sonoros e diálogos, além de conter algumas diferenças de vozes em certas seções. 'Fanfare' A última faixa sem ser bônus do álbum leva o nome básico de Fanfare, por ser uma comemoração de encerramento. De maneira similar às músicas que sincronizam os gritos do Diego, essa peça conta com os gritos do Nugem unidos em sincronia à tema de vitória do jogo Final Fantasy VII. A canção é finalizada com algumas falas deste mesmo membro gravadas para o vídeo Matrix Revolted, produção que (ainda) nunca viu a luz do dia. Essa é a primeira vez que a música está sendo lançada completa, já que apenas seus primeiros 4 segundos foram utilizados no vídeo O Retorno do Final Verdadeiro 2014, da série Super Metal Mario. 'BONUS TRACK ~ Derp Plays 4 Theme' A primeira faixa bônus é uma prévia de uma produção originalmente prevista para sair no final de 2016, o quarto vídeo da série Derp Plays, já adiado para 2017. Essa peça foi inteiramente arranjada por Todescasto, baseando-se na melodia que toca no vídeo de Brent Rambo, e será utilizada como a tema do quarto episódio das aventuras downs de Monark e seus amigos. 'BONUS TRACK ~ Diego Fanfare (ver. original 2014)' Conforme mencionado na descrição da faixa Diego Fanfare, essa versão original foi produzida em 2014 e usa letras diferentes da versão final, as quais foram consideradas muito ofensivas por alguns membros do grupo ao escutarem a peça via stereo mix no TS, sendo quase que um reflexo de tempos antigos em que ficar se ofendendo era comum. Isso fez com que as letras fossem revisadas por Vini para seu lançamento, resultando na versão que pode ser escutada na faixa 14. Os gritos sincronizados, entretanto, permaneceram quase intocados, recebendo mínimos melhoramentos perto do fim da música. 'Letra' Vai, viadinho! Diego é uma bixa! (Ele vai se fuder) É inconfortável só de falar com esse cara! (Mas eu quero me chupar…) Ele vai se fuder! Tem uma placa de metal na cabecinha cagada É um garotinho safado Ele vai se fuder! Ele quer viajar pro Quebec Mas não sabe nem o que é o verb to be Os pais dele tentaram o ensinar, mas não falam nem português direito Então o Dieguinho disse o baskara era uma receita de nozes (Tipo o avelã) A professora disse “você é bem down!” (Mas ele apenas sorriu…) Ele já se fudeu! Ficou na 8a série por mais alguns anos seguidos Fez 69 com o priminho (fogo neles) Ele já se fudeu! Pois foi violentado por causa Do Dirceu que ele nem conheceu! (Eu já tô cansado de inventar essas merda de letra, porra!) 'BONUS TRACK ~ O Diego é um Garoto Foda' Produzida exclusivamente para o álbum, essa canção é uma junção das três músicas iniciais dos vídeos musicais sobre o Diego, mas com uma diferença crucial das originais – as letras negativas que expõem a downzisse do Diego foram convertidas em letras que o vangloriam como se fosse o garoto mais foda do mundo. Outro fato que a diferencia das originais é que não contém seus gritos sincronizados da música, focando somente no vocal. Foi realizada por Vini como uma maneira de se redimir dos insultos que fez nas primeiras canções originais, já que elas foram feitas em uma época que ele e Diego trocavam xingamentos com frequência. 'Letra' LoL ele não joga Essa bosta de jogo Nunca vai jogar isso Requebrando na pista Já fez o doutorado E vai continuar a crescer Os pais dele têm orgulho Esse cara é muito foda Zoações Não existem Com este cara Que é foda Ele deixa Os outros putos Fala lindo Ele é foda! O Diego é um garoto foda Que insiste em fazer coisas fodas Sempre faz algo de útil na vida Mas prefere ficar comendo bucetas E enquanto seus pais trabalham Ele fica jogando DOTA Puta merda, que garoto foda Onde será que ele aprendeu? Mas o dia continua claro E este garoto continua foda Ele toma o vinho tinto mais fino E diz “que coisa de pobre, mãe!” Mas eu tenha inveja disso As equações são muito difíceis Ele sabe matemática Onde será que ele aprendeu? Vai, macho alfa, Diego é muito foda! Se bobear ele vai sugar sua vagina! (Que delícia!) Ele é muito foda! Tem uma placa de ouro na sua cabeça dourada É um imã de pepekinhas Ele é muito foda! Ele quer viajar pra Suécia Mas tá em dúvida de que transporte usar (Caça, helicóptero ou jatinho particular…) Então o Diegão disse que o valor de PI era 3,14 A professora falou “moleque, tu é um gênio!” (E as garotas sorriram pra ele) Ele joga vôlei mas só humilha os garotos da escola Faz 69 com sua prima Ele é muito foda! Pois ganhou uma medalha de honra Do Draven que dá linha na pipa (É assim que se faz…) O Diego é muito foda! 'BONUS TRACK ~ Lucca Song (unfinished)' A última faixa bônus do álbum vem de uma gravação de 2011 da época em que Vini passava temporadas na casa do Lucca. A peça mostra o membro Guile tentando compor uma canção no violão que fale sobre o Lucca, mas não consegue chegar a nenhum resultado satisfatório. De qualquer maneira, é uma faixa engraçada de se ouvir, que conta com letras sem nexo e improvisadas, percussão feita em um armário e um brinquedo de madeira, backing vocals desafinados de Vini e gritos downs do Lucca. 'Letra e diálogo' LUCCA: *grito* LUCCA: Vou pra roça. VINI: Que merda... LUCCA: Ow que bosta, preciso arrumar minha mala... VINI: Arruma... LUCCA: Eu tô todo desnorteado... Lucca... LUCCA: Ow para de me colocar nessas músicas de doidão! VINI: Oooohh! LUCCA: *risos* LUCCA: Eu e o Vinicius passando de carro por um mendigo e o Vinicius deu um puta berro, o mendigo tomou mó susto. Ele... Muito... Feio... E quando ele resolve... GUILE: Ah não, assim não da... VINI: Zoou... O ritmo disso com aquilo não tem nada a ver... GUILE: Ow, tava ficando bonito... VINI: Tava, tava ficando da hora. Ele quer bater! Só para se fuder (?) É um filho duma puta! LUCCA: *risos* VINI: Aí vira metal. Filho duma puta! VINI: *risos* GUILE: Não, agora é sério, vai. LUCCA: Vai virar Queen, sexy body. LUCCA: Como é que é aquela música do Diego? "Sexy body"! VINI: É, o baixo daquela música é da hora, tem que mostrar pro Guilherme. LUCCA: Ow mano, já tocou... Como é o nome daquela porra lá? VINI: Ele não conhece… LUCCA: Another One Bites the Dust Lucca… LUCCA: Já tocou? VINI: Nossa! Vai zoar o bagulho. Olha! Lucca você é muito genial Parece a cabeça… LUCCA: …do meu pau! *risos* VINI: *risos* KITTY CHRIS: AHH! VINI: Que merda, mano… LUCCA: Para de miguelar (?) Quem é? LUCCA: Ow… Lucca você é muito genial Cabeça… VINI: Da pra ouvir nada… GUILE: Vinicius, e aquele seu amigo Victor alguma coisa? VINI: Aff, toda hora falam dessa merda… LUCCA: *risos* VINI: As freiras… Lucca você é muito genial Parece até a cabeça do meu pau Ééé… Ééé… Lucca você tem... a perna gorda GUILE: *risos* VINI: Coxa monstruosa… Lucca você é muito genial Parece até a cabeça do meu pau Você tem um sorriso amarelado Mas você joga muito Wii VINI: Nossa Senhora… GUILE: Mano, sou muito ruim pra criar letra. VINI: Ah, a primeira parte ficou boa. Eita porra. E estamos aqui na casa do Lucca na nananana nanana O Lucca é um cara bem legal Parece até a cabeça do meu pau Ele tem dois irmãozinhos Que se chamam stefaninhos (?) LUCCA: O outro é o Vinizinho… WOW! Tem um amigo bem legal Que também é igual a... VINI: Cê ia falar… LUCCA: Que parece a cabeça do meu pau. GERAL: *risos* VINI: Ele ia falar isso. E também tem um amigo bem legal Que parece a cabeça do meu pau VINI: Todo mundo… LUCCA: Na capital! VINI: Ó! LUCCA: *risos* Como é que é, ó chamaaaa (?) ....continua aí Porque eu já tô de saco cheio por aqui LUCCA: La la la la… VINI: La la la la la la... E eu tô de regata da Oakley! VINI: Bonde da Oakley. LUCCA: Marlon Brando. GUILE: Nossa! VINI: Taporra *risos* LUCCA: Que que voou aqui? VINI: Quem é? Cabeça do meu pau!   Envolvimento dos membros *Vini: Compilação geral do álbum, mixagem de algumas faixas; criação das faixas 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 , 20 e 21; vocais nas faixas 4, 7, 8, 9, 11, 14, 20 e 21; backing vocals nas faixas 10, 15, 16 e 17; envolvimento nas faixas 12 e 22. *Diego: Samples de voz e gritos utilizados nas faixas 1, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 14, 15, 16, 17 e 20. *Jordan: Criação da faixa 3; vocal na faixa 8; envolvimento nas faixas 2 e 12. *Nugem: Samples de voz e gritos utilizados na faixa 18; vocal na faixa 8. *Mus: Backing vocals na faixa 16; envolvimento na faixa 12. *Celso: Criação da faixa 8; vocal na faixa 8; backing vocals na faixa 16; envolvimento na faixa 12; mencionado na faixa 2. *Todescasto: Instrumentação da faixa 19. *Guile: Criação e vocais da faixa 22. *Lucca: Envolvimento na faixa 22. *SS: Criação e vocais da faixa 13; mencionado na faixa 11. *Kats: Mencionada na faixa 11. Curiosidades *O único ano do grupo a não ser representado no álbum é 2015. *O único membro atual do grupo a não ter envolvimento algum em nenhuma das faixas é o Amilton. Categoria:Música